New Grand Chase
by Pie Flavored Wall
Summary: OC NEEDED! LIAT KETERANGAN DI DALAM!
1. Oc Oc

Blitz : Halo Bro And Sis, Ni gue nih, blitz yang jelek itu, dan yang tak bisa hidup tanpa matematika!

Elesis : Berisik amat sih lu! mau ngapain!

Blitz : kau terlalu kejam nak..  
Elesis : heh..

Blitz : okay, jangan pake basa basi busuk lagi! langsung saja! ini fic GC pertamaku!

Arme : terussss?

Blitz : aku butuh beberapa OC! syaratnya sama Ryan aja!

Ryan : napa gue?

Blitz : gak boleh napa?

Ryan : umm.. oke lah.. syaratnya :

1. OC benar milik diri sendiri

2. maksimal OC : 2 per author, jadi kalian bisa bawa pasangan OC kalian XD

3. Nama job yang kreatif, okay!

4. kalau beberapa mau jadi anak dari para Chasers, boleh kok! pairingnya:

1. ElesisXRonan

2. LireXRyan

3. ArmeXLass

4. AmyXJin

5. SiegXMari

6. DioXLey

7. RufusXLime

8. AsinXRin

5. ceritanya gini, beberapa tahun setelah para chaser menyelesaikan tugasnya, mereka beristirahat dan menikah. tapi saat kejahatan baru datang, chaser baru dibentuk, dan para OCs pun keluar! XD

6. beberapa perubahan terjadi disini, contohnya :

1. Kaze'aze disadarkan oleh para chasers, dan menjadi knihgt master untuk Chaser yang baru

2. Elena juga demikian, tapi di jadi wakil ketua dari violet mage

Blitz : oh ya, gini ya contoh formulir (?) ocnya

Nama : Cleru Grande

Job : Musketeer Tactician Flint Hunter Destiny Chaser

Umur : 16

Affiliations : The Brotherhood (Asal), New Grand Chase

Appearance : kulit putih, bola mata hijau, rambut coklat. sekilas hampir mirip sama Aramis di Three Musketeers

Behaviour : Sering buat tactics sendiri, seorang genius yang juga idiot

Blitz : nah segitu aja, untuk detilnya bisa langsung PM saya, oke? Bonsoir / Bonjour!


	2. Prologue

New Grand Chase : Prologue

Blitz : YO! Blitz disini! akhirnya, setelah kegiatan yang mengahalang, saya masih bisa menyelesaikan prolog cerita ini!

Elesis : apa aja?

Blitz : ya, mulai dari PR (damn, padahal minggu kemarin libur dan terhalang PR!), mana lagi PR nya suruh buat iklan lagi, yah, jadi editor deh XD, lalu ngerjain fisika elektro (jangan tanya, aku paling suka ma matematika dan fisika), teman yang gila, kegiatan SMA yang berat (nyesel ikut aksel lagi.. T_T), main GC naikin Asin(an), main elsword naikin aisha elemental master, DLL, DST, DSB, D apa aja lah!

Ryan : jadi?

Blitz : ya kita mulai! CAMERA!

Zero : (megang camera) Rolling..

Grandark : (dalam mode manusia, bawa take board) scene 1, take 1

Blitz : Action!

Disclaimer : Blitz gak punya gc, dan blah blah blah...

**New Grand Chase**

suatu malam, saat semua orang masih terlelap, terlihat seorang bocah dari ufuk barat, membawa tas yang tingginya dua kali lebih tinggi dari pada tingginya. maklum, dia itu pendek. yaa... dan dia tersenyum secerah matahari yang sedang gerhana (?)

"WOW! Inikah serdin? inikah kota yang menjadi pelopor grand chase itu? petualangan apa yang menungguku? apa yang akan merubah hidupku? apa yang-"

"KLOMPANG!"

"JANGAN BERISIK! DAH MALAM OY! ORANG LAIN PADA TIDUR!"

"huh, oh MAAF NYONYA!"

"KLOMPANG!

"DAH DIBILANG JANGAN BERISIK! DAN BISAKAH KAU KEMBALIKAN PANCI GUE?"

Bocah itu tersenyum licik, lalu..

"KLOMPANG!"

"JANGAN BERISIK NYONYA! ORANG MENCOBA UNTUK TIDUR!"

**New Grand Chase : Start!**

? POV

Halo! namaku Cleru, Cleru Grande. aku adalah murid dari dari aramis, salah satu three musketeers yang legendaris itu lho. aku datang ke serdin untuk mengikuti tes grand chase yang baru. yah.. kalian pasti tau siapa itu grand chase. mereka adalah orang orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, dan berhasil membuat GajeAje- maksudku Kazeaze, tersadar, dan menjadi Karina Erudon kembali. yah, kuharap, ini tidak buruk. yah, tidak buruk.

saat aku masuk dalam tes, sepertinya aku akan satu grup dengan sahabat dan juga teman selamanya XD Cruz Montecalm, Sora Rikaru, Satsuki Rinna, Theo D Drane, Shera Glaciem, dan Katsuya Shirogane. moga orang nya gak aneh sama kayak author (HEY!)..

TES PERTAMA : TES HISTORICAL GRAND CHASE!

1. siapa yang menjadi anggota pertama grand chase?

huh? siapa ya? aku hanya hafal nama depannya, elesis, lire, dan arme. tapi yang diminta disini kan, sama nama lengkapnya. uhh, aku benci ini. aku benci otakku yag lemah di short term memoryku, sama kayak author (TRUE STORY). mungkin aku harus bertanya kepada yang lain, kan satu grup.

"Bro, nomor satu apaan?"

"Nomor satu elesis sieghart, lire eryuell, dan arme glenstid" seorang perempuan, yang rambutnya pony tail warna biru muda, dan mata biru laut menyahutku. kuyakin, dia adalah shera glaciem. kalau aku lihat, dia itu.. ice user, dengan aura yang dingin tapi tenang itu. sepertinya dia menyenangkan, sama seperti kakakku.

kakak..

dia perempuan yang aku sayangi. dahulu aku tinggal dekat elven forest. aku tinggal bersama Cruz dan kakakku. aku sempat pergi ke kanavan untuk mengikuti pelatihan musketeers, dan aku diterima disana. aku berlatih disana selama 3 tahun, tapi selalu kirim surat dengan kakakku.

hingga suatu ketika.. tidak ada kiriman surat itu lagi. aku khawatir, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pelatihanku yang hanya tinggal satu bulan saja.

satu bulan kemudian, aku pulang ke rumahku. tapi saat aku disana, dia tidak ada. Cruz mengatakan bahwa kakak sedang dipanggil oleh kerajaan sekitar Elia sana untuk menghadang pasukan karina erudon (GAJE AJE!). dan dari situ, aku _lost contact_ dengannya.

"Cleru? kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"huh?" ternyata aku melamun. dan testnya dikerjakan orang lain. What The.. ternyata.. selesai dengan sekejap. teman teman yang lain hanya nyengir, kecuali katsuya dan theo. kulihat, mereka pendiam, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar. untuk theo, dia mempunyai aura yang merah gelap, menandakan dia tetap akan tenang ada kalem saat ada tekanan. untuk katsuya.. dia punya aura yang sulit dideteksi, seperti para brotherhood*. sepertinya dia tipe silent kill, dan mengarah kepada tempat yang vital

BUKAN VITAL YANG ITU! MAKSUDNYA KELEMAHAN!

pikiran ku balik kepada kakakku. kakak, dimana kau?

lebih baik ku pikirkan yang lain.

Shera POV

Cleru kayaknya punya masalah deh. saat dia melihat ku, seketika juga dia akan langsung termenung, memikirkan sesuatu. memangnya apa yang salah sama muka yang super dupa KIYUT ini? apa mungkin.. aku mengingatkan kepada seorang yang disayanginya? sudahlah. pandanganku balik lagi ke theo, yang kalem adem kayak es batu yang gak bisa mencair. oh theo, kau itu ganteng sekali! kool lagi! kayak lagu kesukaan author "kool and the gang : too hot". selera author tahun 80 ya? dasar jadul (HEY!)

ah sudahlah, karena tes kedua akan digelar besok. harus mempersiapkan diri. tapi pikiranku balik ke cleru. anak berambut coklat itu jadi murung karena melihatku. anak itu ada masalah denganku bukan? ada anak yang hampir mirip dengan cleru, cruz, yang katanya temen forever after life, walau malah kayak anak kembar. Rikaru, atau rika, panggilan rinna, dia aneh. aneh maksudku.. mana ada orang yang selalu godain pacarnya dimanapun dia berada. kasian rinna.. walau, aku ingin seperti itu oleh theo (AWWWW...)

untuk katsuya, dia.. menyeramkan. mungkin dia murid dari lass isolet, salah satu chaser. atau dia itu berlatih dengan Arsha isolet, anak dari Arme dan lass. rumornya sih, arsha itu pendiam TINGKAT DEWA. dia bisa diam selama 2 bulan dan berkomunikasi dengan tulisan atau simbol. author juga gak yakin, itu dia lagi diem, atau sariawan?

ahh.. hari yang melelahkan. semoga besok lebih baik dari pada hari ini!

**New Grand Chase : End**

Blitz : CUT! good!

All Cast : YAY!

Blitz: oh ya, yang mau jadi temenku di elsword, add aja "DeepImpact", dengan sertakan nama penpal kalian! OC masih dibuka!

Aisha : (datang entah dari mana) Blitz! aku butuh meteor shower! ayo naikin aku!

Blitz : huh?

Azin : naikin aku aja! aku perlu dinaikin biar bisa ngalahin tuh jin tomang!

Jin : APA KATAMU!

PLEASE STAND BY..

Blitz : Aisha, bisa kau kembali pada elswordmu tersayang~? aku ada masalah sedikit disini

Aisha : *Blush* I-Iyaaaa.. Blitz jahat! *teleport entah kemana

Blitz : nah, aku selesaikan ini! UNLEASH THE TRUE POWER OF AN AUTHOR! MASS DESTRUCTION! REBUILD!

Jin & Asin : *KO*

Blitz : RnR & FnF!

Nb: sapa itu brother hood? pengen tahu? stay tune! dan oh ya, aku sebenarnya buka OC sekalian lihat Fandom ni masih ramai gak XD


	3. Encounter!

New Grand Chase : Encounter!

Wall : YO! disini Wall, ganti nama dari Blitz. maaf nunggu lama ya..

Elesis : mang ngapain?

Wall : tugas.. tugas.. tugas.. maen game.. tugas.. fisika.. RPG maker XP..

Ryan : itu aja?

Wall : sama curhat ma tembok..

Ronan : nasib mu miris.. curhat sama tembok..

Wall : biarin. terserah dong. udah ah, yuk kita mulai! Zero, puterin film nya! audionya gedein!

3..

2..

1..

ACTION!

Disclaimer : GC punya saya? itu hanya gosip tak berharga!

**New Grand Chase!**

"hai cleru, lagi ngapain?"

"oh, ini shera noona, tugas dari knight master"

"apaan nih?"

"cuma taktik buat pertahanan kota serdin kalau diserang sama monster yang ngamuk"

"bukannya udah aman ya? kan gak terkontaminasi ma magic karina master?"

"katanya "disuruh author""

"oh, susah gak?"

"gak sih, aku udah pernah yang lebih susah.."

"apaan nih? sin 30? M.V = P?

"momentum cannon pas ditembakan.. oh ya kak, aku nanya satu hal boleh?"

"apa?"

"umm.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tiga tambah empat berapa ya?"

**New Grand Chase!**

Hari yang cerah pada pagi hari, burung berkicauan, suara daun ditiup angin, dan..

BRINGGGG!

.. alarm yang terlalu keras.

"ARGH! DIAM!"

CRANG!

.

.

.

dan seekor burung jadi korban lemparan alarm Rikaru..

kasian burung itu..

"uh.. AH AKU TELAT!"

AT GRAND CHASE TEST SESSION..

Cruz POV

mana sih rikaru? testnya dah mau dimulai nih! tim kita dah lengkap, kecuali rika dan orang malas yang namanya cleru. mungkin dia tertarik dengan sesuatu di jalan dan lupa kalo sekarang ada test.

testnya itu katanya test gampang, bahkan kucing yang IQ nya 400 aja bisa (YOU DONT SAY?). terlihat semua santai aja..

tiba tiba..

CRANG!

"maaf aku telat.."

siapa lagi? brandal itu mecahin kaca untuk ke 234 kalinya. Rika emang suka lupa pintu dimana, jadi katanya "BIAR GREGET!"

tapi anehnya, sodara gue juga lewat kaca yang pecah itu.. itu buat aku sedikit.. confused. kayak spongebob kena pengaruh bola confusion.

nah, itu pengawasnya. Lime Serenity, member gc yang paling baik, paling moe, dan paling aneh. maksudku, dia nikah sama demon tak berperasaan seperti rufus? hatinya terlalu suci untuk itu

BANG!

..aku lupa kalo mentor theo itu bisa baca pikiran. ketembak lagi...

"anak anak, sekarang testnya dimulai. harap tidak menyontek yaaa... dan selamat bekerja!"

dan saat para calon member gc menerimanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.. WHAT THE FU- (censored)?

SOAL APAAN NIH?

1. diketahui seekor (?) troll sedang berlari menuju serdin. kecepatan nya adalah 2500m/s (CEPET AMAT!). massa troll adalah 3000 kg. berapa momentum troll jika saat menabrak dinding serdin kecepatan troll berubah menjadi 1000 m/s ?

..oke, aku punya solusi untuk ini.

"pssstt.. cleru, oy cleru!"

cleru menengok " ada pa? mau nyontek? sok aja"

dan kulihat..

.

.

.

AMAZING! DAH BERES LAGI! gak kayak Rika, dia muntah darah sekarang, allergi sama soal fisika. mengidap fisikaphobia.

theo santai aja, terlihat ada bekas asap di kertasnya. kuharap dia tidak menembaknya lagi.

shera noona seneng seneng aja, tampaknya dia dikasih tau sama cleru

rinna frustasi berat, kertasnya aja udah remek gitu. paling gak bukan muntah darah..

anak baru yang namanya Lireon itu mainin bonekanya, seakan akan bonekanya ngasih tau jawaban..

ada pemuda yang namanya... evan? ya evan seiker mainin grenadenya di juggling... gak takut jatuh yah?

dan ya, yang lain sama aja. bahkan da yang mau gantung diri...

haahh, ini pasti membosankan..

AFTER THE TEST

Cleru POV

ah, beres juga testnya. gampang sih, soalnya author yang buat. tadi pada aneh semua, ada yang gak jelas gitu..

ah mungkin cuma perasaan aku aja..

BRUKK!

"eh, maaf, aku melamun tadi.."

"gak apa apa kok.."

kulihat dia, perempuan yang aku gak sengaja tabrak. rambutnya violet seperti.. apa ya? seperti warna violet.. mata nya lentik dan indah, bibirnya melengkung tersenyum manis, kulitnya putih...

seperti, ya seperti... umm.. aku gak tau jelasin gimana, tapi dia cantik, sangat cantik..

jangan nosebleed, jangan nosebleed...

"umm? kamu gak apa apa" tangannya melambai didepanku.

"oh ya, gak apa apa kok.. maaf ya sekali lagi" aku canggung depan dia..

"namaku cheryll~"

"oh ya, namaku-"

"Cleru De Grande, siegrain dari keluarga grande. punya kemampuan analisis sangat tinggi. dan punya kakak bernama silvia de grande. betul?

wow, seterkenal itu kah aku?

"EHEM, Jadiiiii~ anak ibu dah dewasa ya?"

kulihat warna rambut biru dibelakang ku. uh oh.

"IBU?"

"WHAT, IBU MU..."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Edel Frost Grande, ibunda Cleru de Grande"

**New Grand Chase!**

All : yaahh,, film nya to be continued...

Wall : biarin lah, besok kita syuting lagi, ok?

All : OK!

Wall : untuk reviewer saya...

Shirokawa Hazuki : Thanks, adegan itu diambil dari game taun 90 han, touche.. shera dah gitu aja? oke lah, siiiipppppp

SORA RIKARU : SHUT UP! LU CUMA SALAH PAHAM! BESOK TAK KERUMAH MU! GETOK COBA!

SwitchON : dibaca kok Switch, kalo gak salah itu fic indo pertama di buat elsword ya? OY SODARA SODARA! BACA FEITA HIGH SCHOOL KARANGAN SWITCHON!

Chloe Cyasesa : Thanks, bukan satu soal satu test, tapi kan satu team, jadinya pas cleru melamun, yang lain ngeberesin gitu.. emang selucu itu kah?

3 : iya kok, gak salah ketik. itu usul dari temen, pas bilang kalo arme sama lass apa arme sama ronan? aku milih yang pertama lah..

Wall : ok, NYALAKAN MUSIKNYA! DANZA KUDURO!

Ryan : Author kita MENGGILLLAAAAA!

Lass : itu dah biasa kali... di sekolahnya juga terkenal sebagai yang paling aneh dan aktif

RnR + FnF = Happy Author!


End file.
